shacktacfandomcom-20200214-history
Platoon Sergeant
A Platoon Sergeant (PLT Sgt) is an infantryman whose primary job is to serve as a Platoon Leader's second-in-command, and to replace him if necessary. A Platoon Sergeant is a member of the Platoon HQ element, and can be found next to the Platoon Leader at all times. The Platoon Sergeant is an experienced player with all the qualifications for being a Platoon Leader, and can slip into the role effortlessly. While the Platoon Leader is still alive, however, the Platoon Sergeant is there to assist him in making difficult decisions, draw his attention to anything he may have missed, and shoulder the burden of command whenever the Platoon Leader is getting swamped with tasks. A Platoon Sergeant is equipped identically to a Platoon Leader. Like all other members of Platoon HQ, he does have a weapon but is not expected to use it often. He carries a 148/152 long-range radio which enables him to listen on Platoon Net, as part of his duties, and may occasionally use it to transmit as well. Platoon Sergeants do not appear in every mission - the slot may be closed entirely if there are not enough players to fill out the Squads and other major roles. They typically only appear in missions featuring full-sized Platoons or Mechanized Platoons. Platoon Sergeants rarely appear in Adversarial missions. Equipment The Platoon Sergeant carries equipment identical or nearly-identical to that of a Platoon Leader, enabling him to replace the Platoon Leader immediately without even having to retrieve his equipment. A Platoon Sergeant's equipment typically consists of an Assault Rifle with a Grenade Launcher attachment, Smoke and Flare grenades (hand-thrown or launched), and auxiliary equipment that varies from mission to mission. For a full list of equipment typically carried by a Platoon Sergeant, and how that equipment is used in combat, see Platoon Leader equipment. Role A Platoon Sergeant's role is a curious one that is somewhat hard to define. He is not truly a crucial member of the Platoon - instead being more of a handy and immediate replacement for the Platoon Leader, in case the leader is killed. Nonetheless, a Platoon Sergeant can be of great help to the Platoon Leader for all sorts of minor tasks, making the Platoon Leader's job easier and less stressful. Furthermore, having an extra gun and an extra pair of eyes in the Platoon HQ increases its security and decreases the chance that the Platoon Leader will be killed altogether. Assisting the Platoon Leader A Platoon Leader's job, while very light on combat, is nonetheless quite tasking. It requires the Platoon Leader to continuously analyze information and react by altering the battle plan. He is constantly thinking about his next move, while also being bombarded with reports that might alter that next move. A Platoon Sergeant can be of great help in this. The Platoon Sergeant also spends his time listening to incoming information and analyzing it, but because he is not in command he does not need to wrack his brain constantly to make decisions and adjust the battle plan. This leaves him with more free attention to better process all of that incoming information. As such, the Platoon Sergeant may notice information that the Platoon Leader has missed. Or, he may spot a flaw in the Platoon Leader's plans that had slipped the leader's attention. The Platoon Leader may also occasionally confer with the Platoon Sergeant on his opinion, when making a difficult choice or formulating the next phase of the battle. All of this makes the Platoon Leader's job easier, and reduces the chance of him making a critical mistake. Replacing the Platoon Leader The Platoon Sergeant is an experienced player, who is quite capable of commanding the Platoon in case of emergency. Such an emergency often happens when the Platoon Leader is suddenly killed or incapacitated. When this happens, the Platoon Sergeant can step into the role pretty much immediately - he has all of the same training and skills, as well as all of the necessary equipment, to become a Platoon Leader in a split second. This capability makes it significantly more difficult for the Chain of Command to break down due to one man's (the Platoon Leader's) death, making it more robust. Although the Platoon Sergeant needs to now come up with a plan to continue the mission, he is likely to at least be well aware of what the original Platoon Leader's plan was, and will likely only need to tweak it a little - if at all - to continue the battle without pause. Of course, at this point the Platoon Sergeant is the leader, and can adjust or even completely replace the plan if it seems necessary. Defending Platoon HQ Finally, the Platoon Sergeant does carry a primary weapon, and can help protect Platoon HQ - a fragile and high-value unit. Protecting the Platoon Leader is of paramount importance, and every additional man available to do so is a net bonus. The Platoon Sergeant also has relatively more free time and attention to look around for enemies who may have flanked the Platoon, and warn or defend the rest of his team. Chain of Command The Platoon Sergeant is first in line to inherit the Platoon Leader on the event of his death, and is fully equipped to do so immediately with practically no downtime. This allows the chain of command to keep functioning in what would otherwise be a confusing situation. This is a major part of the Platoon Sergeant's job. There is no downwards inheritance to the Platoon Sergeant's position - no one will take over this position if the Platoon Sergeant is killed. However, if the Sergeant has already taken the Platoon Leader's position, the Sergeant's death then means that command will fall down to the Squad Leaders, as per the rules of inheritance explained in Platoon Leader: Downwards Inheritance. Map Marker The Platoon Sergeant's position is not tracked on the main map. However he has a special icon that tracks his position on the STHUD. This icon will be visible to himself and every other member of Platoon HQ. STHUD Communications The Platoon Sergeant has access to three methods of communication: Voice, 343 short-range radio, and 148/152 long-range radio. He may even be carrying an extra 148/152 set in order to listen to several long-range nets all at once. Voice The Platoon Sergeant spends much or all of his time next to the Platoon Leader, and can use Voice to converse with him and other members of Platoon HQ, when they are in range. This method of communication is used partly for banter, and partly for conferring with the Platoon Leader. Part of the Platoon Sergeant's job is to act as a sounding-board for the Platoon Leader's ideas regarding the battle plan, and he can provide useful insight. When using Voice, the Platoon Sergeant will usually be referred to by his player name. 343 The Platoon Sergeant carries a 343 short-range radio that is set to the Platoon HQ's channel. This radio allows him to maintain contact with all other members of Platoon HQ (who have similar radios set to the same channel) whenever they are outside of voice range. However, because the Platoon HQ element rarely splits up for any reason, Voice is more likely to be used than the radio in most cases. The 343 radio can also be used to make contact with a Squad that has lost its 148/152 radio, or simply isn't responding on it for some reason. In such case, the Platoon Leader will often ask the Sergeant to switch over to that Squad's channel and ascertain their situation. Of course, this requires the Sergeant to be within radio range of the Squad being contacted, which isn't always possible. 148/152 Platoon Net The Platoon Sergeant carries at least one 148/152 radio, which will be set to the Platoon Net and typically assigned to the left ear. The Platoon Sergeant will listen intently to this radio, in order to closely follow the Platoon's situation. He will note reports of enemy contacts, the condition of friendly units, and anything else that is of interest - just as though he was a Platoon Leader himself. This behavior allows the Platoon Sergeant to quickly and easily replace the Platoon Leader in case he is killed. Knowing the details of the battle plan and the current situation of all units makes the transition very smooth and efficient, and also makes it easier for the Platoon Sergeant to alter the plan if he sees fit. Furthermore, being aware of the goings-on on Platoon Net turns the Platoon Sergeant into a second set of ears for the Platoon Leader. He might catch something transmitted on the net that the leader had missed, and alert him to that information. He might help resolve any confusion arising when people on the net step over each other's words. All in all, this second set of ears helps avoid minor problems of communication over this net. Note that the Platoon Sergeant will rarely transmit on the Platoon Net at all - unless it is to inform other units that the Platoon Leader has been killed, and that the Sergeant is taking over. Nonetheless, when the Leader himself is busy performing other tasks, the Platoon Sergeant may be instructed (or take initiative) to speak on the net for a variety of purposes. 148/152 Company Net In Company-level operations, the Platoon Sergeant may or may not be carrying a second radio that is set to the Company Net - a channel common to all units subordinated to the Company. As with Platoon Net (above), the Sergeant will rarely transmit on this net, but will be listening intently in order to be fully aware of the battle plan and the current situation of all friendly forces. Callsigns and Terminology The Platoon Sergeant is rarely called or referred to over any radio, and he rarely transmits on any radio channel. When it does happen, the Platoon Sergeant identifies himself by the full callsign "Platoon Sergeant" - there is no abbreviation. There are also no special terms or terminology used by the Platoon Sergeant - until such time that he needs to take command of the Platoon, in which case he becomes a Platoon Leader (and thereafter begins to use the terminology listed on that article). Category:Infantry Category:Roles